dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny 13
Johnny 13 is a biker ghost with a knack for causing bad luck. His shadow, which has a mind of its own, spreads this bad luck to others. He's Kitty's boyfriend. History Johnny 13 first appeared in "13," when he and his girlfriend Kitty attempted to escape the Ghost Zone. Kitty was unable to maintain her form in the real world after the portal door closed on her hair and needed someone to wear her clothes (a red biker jacket, purple scarf and class ring imbued with her essence) so that she would be able to reform around her and take over her body. Unfortunately, Johnny picked Jazz Fenton to be his girlfriend's host. He nearly succeeds, but Danny was able to stop the body transfer by pulling the ring off his sister's finger at the last minute. Johnny is captured and sent back through the portal. In "Lucky in Love," Johnny steals a device from the Fentons that generates a ghost portal and modifies it into his bike. He then escapes back to Amity Park taking Kitty with him. However Johnny's behavior around other girls led Kitty to abandon him, overshadow Paulina, and pretend to be in love with Danny so Johnny would feel jealous. When Danny finds out, he asks Johnny to stage a battle with him, which the latter intentionally loses. Kitty gets angry at Danny for hurting Johnny and helps him, with the ghostly couple later returning to the Ghost Zone. Danny destroys the device Johnny put into his bike, which causes him to mention their deal and Kitty to become angry all over again. Later, in "Reign Storm," Johnny and his shadow escaped the Ghost Zone with other ghosts when Pariah Dark was released from the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. In "The Ultimate Enemy," an alternate future Johnny is crippled after Dark Danny injures him and is forced to be in a wheelchair. Johnny still has his shadow and Kitty at his side, but the former's usually busy pushing his wheelchair and the latter's too elderly to fight. In "The Fright Before Christmas," Johnny appears along with many of the ghosts that Danny had faced in previous episodes, and in light of the Christmas truce helps Danny save Christmas. In "Girls' Night Out," Kitty has again split with him due to his constant flirting with other girls and love for his motorbike. She uses her banishing kiss on him to make him disappear (only to reappear later when Maddie, Sam and Jazz undo the effects of the kiss). His most recent outing has him helping Danny, Skulker and Youngblood block an ecto-missile the Guys in White plan on firing into the Ghost Zone during the events of "Livin' Large." Johnny's final appearance (alongside Shadow and Kitty) is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He's first seen terrorizing Dash and Kwan in the halls of Casper High. All three then assist Danny in saving the Earth. Appearance Johnny 13 is a ghost with pale-white skin and short blond "greasy""Lucky in Love" hair. He has green eyes, freckles on his cheeks and a hint of stubble on his chin. He wears a long gray jacket with a white shirt underneath and the sleeves pushed up, black pants, and gray boots. He has two belts - a green-and-gray one worn normal and a gray studded belt that hangs down his hip. Johnny's accessories include a green skull necklace, black fingerless biker gloves, and a green-and-gold ring worn on his left hand. Personality Unlike most of Danny's adversaries, he tends to be on more neutral terms on him and prefers simply causing mild havoc and messing around with Danny during their fights and having fun and has no truly evil intentions. This does not mean he is not above hurting or using others to get what he wants. He was perfectly willing to seduce and use Jazz as a human with whom he could have his girlfriend Kitty possess so she could have a physical form on Earth. He is deeply attached and in love with his girlfriend Kitty, but is also a huge flirt and tends to stare at and flirt with other girls. Nonetheless, his true love is still Kitty and he was extremely jealous when he thought she had moved on and started dating Danny. He otherwise acts as a typical teenager, having large interest in girls, enjoys having fun and is rebellious and loves riding his motorbike, to the point he got into an argument with Kitty about whether he loved the bike more than her. Relationships Kitty Kitty is Johnny's girlfriend and the only girl he really cares for. Sometimes he blows her off to hang out with other girls, which infuriates her, but in the end, he always comes back to her. Shadow Shadow is Johnny's partner-in-crime who serves as the source of Johnny's powers and fights most of his battles for him. Shadow is usually at Johnny's side as his literal shadow, unless Johnny gives him a command. Danny Phantom Johnny sees Danny as his main enemy, but mostly to the point of him just being a nuisance that's in the way of his objectives. However, their relationship mellows over the series, and Johnny even asks Danny for relationship advice with Kitty at one point. Jazz Fenton At first, Johnny is attracted to Jazz as a potential host for Kitty to take over so she can survive in the human realm and be with Johnny there. He shows genuine affection for Jazz until the spell she's in breaks and she turns against him. Powers and Abilities Johnny has standard ghost powers (intangibility, invisibility, flight, overshadowing), but he usually prefers to cause mayhem on his bike which can fire blasts from its headlight. His main ability is to summon his shadow to stop his enemies. Shadow Revealed in "13," Shadow is the source of Johnny's powers. It has its own will but obeys its master's every command. It has the power to spontaneously cause events of bad luck. Weaknesses Johnny can't do much without his Shadow or his motorcycle and is always distracted by other girls. Johnny's Shadow has weaknesses of its own. Sightings Trivia *Johnny hid his ghostly glow when he first met Jazz. *While somewhat of an enemy to Danny, he seems to not mean him any lasting harm. Their fight in "Girls' Night Out" seems to have been meant to be similar to a boxing match for him. *Johnny 13 is tied with Vlad Plasmius and Youngblood as the character with the shortest span between two episodes as the main villain: "13" and "Lucky in Love" are only 4 episodes apart from each other. *If all the ghosts' names were listed alphabetically, Johnny 13 and Kitty would be next to each other. *Johnny's voice actor, William Baldwin, is married to Kitty's voice actress, Chynna Phillips. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Recurring antagonists